Meerkats Wiki
Please do not copy and paste information from other site onto this wiki Welcome to Meerkats Wiki, or WikiKat, the free, online encyclopedia all about Meerkat Manor and the Kalahari Meerkat Project. Enter the title of a article below, to create a new article! Naming tip: To avoid confusion, when starting a page on a meerkat, rather then doing meerkatname, you would do meerkatname mobname. (I.E, Flower Whiskers instead of Flower) When starting a article on a mob, instead of mobname, you would do The mobname Mob. (I.E, The Gattaca Mob instead of Gattaca). News October 9 2009 :Meerkats Wiki has team up with Meerkats Life Wiki to make the best two wiki we can make. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Love Meerkat Manor']] 23:38, October 9, 2009 (UTC) September 28 2009 :Meerkats Wiki:Featured Mob Project and Meerkats Wiki:Featured Episode Project are up and Running. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Love Meerkat Manor']] 18:24, September 28, 2009 (UTC) June 24th, 2009 :Meerkats Wiki has reached 200 article and is still growing. Phillies 00:29, 24th June, 2009 (UTC) ;February 26th, 2009 :Meerkats Wiki has reached 100 articles and is still growing. Phillies 14:30, 28th February, 2009 (UTC) ;June 18th, 2008 :As WikiKat's most active Administrator and Bureaucrat, I devote my time and effort to helping this wiki and it's people become the best that it can be. If you have questions about, or needing help with WikiKat, don't hesitate to ask for my help. Mattkenn3 talk 16:51, 18th June, 2008 (UTC) ;June 18th, 2008 :Mattkenn3 has become the Meerkat Wiki's second administrator! CatherineMunro 02:49, 17th June, 2008 (UTC) ;May 30th, 2008 :I, administrator TheMaskedMeerkat, am back from the dead! I've noticed some long ago significant contribution and have felt this site worthy of a fixup. Things shall change for the better! TheMaskedMeerkat 03:48, 30th May, 2008 (UTC) Other stuff * If you are new to wikis, you may want to try the tutorial on the Central Wikia * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' ' * A list of all help pages can be found at Category:Help Featured Article ' 'Zaphod was born into the Vivian Mob on December 9,1998, he had one brother and one sister. When he was about 2 and a half, he left the Vivian and join the Whiskers mob. In 2002 he took dominant male next to Vialli but she died shortly after and Flower took dominant female. In 2007, Flower died and the whiskers split into two mobs. Zaphod and a few other males left the Whiskers and form Incas. Shortly after they join the Aztecs and Zaphod took dominant male. He is still dominant male to this day. See Zaphod Whiskers for more What's your opinion? Which do you thing is the best Meerkat Manor season? Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 (The Next Generation) [[Meerkat|'Meerkat']] [[Mob|'Mobs']] * Starsky Mob * Vivian Mob * Whiskers Mob * Lazuli Mob * Baobab Mob * Van Helsing Mob * Jaxx Mob * Toyota Mob * Kung Fu Mob * Gattaca Mob * Hoax Mob * Hoppla Mob * The Asphodel Mob * The Aztecs Mob * Moomins Mob * The Zappa Mob * Balrog Mob * The Commandos Mob * Hobgoblin Mob * Rascals Mob * Young Ones Mob * Frisky Mob * Geckos Mob * The PK Beebop's Group * Avatar Mob * Phantom Mob * Drie Doring Mob * Sequoia Mob * Elveera Mob * Nomads Mob * Incas Mob * Polaris Mob * Zion Mob * Xhosa mob * Nequoia Mob * Nutters Mob Category:WikiKat